Twisted Reactions
by Karaiki
Summary: In this darkened world of lonely frogs and Iruka's sandal of doom can two Shinobi fine what they have been looking for. Will Sakura ever stop picking her nose and wiping it on poor unsuspecting people? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Iruka Umino sat at his uncomfortable desk going through the chicken scratch reports and dealing with annoyances. Such as one very redundant Gimaki, now this man had an attitude, spiked red hair with blond tips. Dark eyes with a razor nose, bumped at the top and thin at the nostrils; Iruka personally thought he talked like he constantly had water in his nose. Wish a tiny puff of a sigh Iruka leaned back on his chair "I can not take in your report. You missed out your name mission rank. You only wrote two words to say what happened on the mission." The dolphin stated calmly handing it back over to the Jounin.

The paper was snatched quickly from Iruka's grasp, "Damn banshee, you are only a Chuunin who are you to tell me what is good enough!?" came the hissed, if not loud, insults. Gimaki's hand slammed into the desk with the paper "Now you listen you ugly bitch accept the report."

Iruka glared back his jaw tight and eyes narrow as he took in a soggy breath to sustain his anger, "I am sorry you feel that was, however..." he murmured calmly taking a black pen from the pot and getting to his feet, "I will not take in a report that looks like a one year old baby playing with food wrote on it." he snarled slamming the pen cap into the Jounin's hand.

The Gimaki growled throwing a fist at the younger man, Iruka's large doe like eyes widened and stared before the impact that should have collided with his face. One pale gloved hand had stopped the impending danger, strong pale fingers tightly grasping the attacking hand, "Now, now no need for that kind of violence. After all you did deserved it. I suggest filling out your report. That way no harm would come to you from the Chuunin or the line full of shinobi." Kakashi's lazy eye locked with Gimaki's before he released the appendage getting a grunt and a scoff in return before handing in his own report.

Iruka took his seat back arching his eye at Kakashi as he accepted the report "Thank you for your work Kakashi-sansei " he chirped taking the report. Kakashi waved Iruka off heading out to read.

Iruka filed away the well done reports taking time to wrap an elastic band around them and a paper clip for the thin ones as he put them away in the steel draws. A light sigh passing his lips with the day finally catching up to him. packing away his own paper work he left the building taking to the cool streets as dusk hit the village. Iruka soon found himself at his nice cozy dwelling sipping his tea on his couch, and watching his T.V while grading. within two hours he was finished and found it time for bed. A shadow hover through his window as he slept the sleep of the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was not amused the previous day had cut into his reading time and now Gai, one big green Gai blob was hovering. Kakashi stared into his book with distaste as Might Gai, the turtle man of Konoha pranced about flitting around like a snapping turtle had bit into his spandex clad ass.

Gai skipped and pranced and almost sang even, "My Eternal Rival Let Us Challenge One Another-" he was interrupted in his boastful yelling and suggestion before he could even dare say Youth another hundred times in Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi slunk his electric blue orb up calmly "Okay, I challenge you to shut up." His voice as dead as always void of emotion other than boredom that is as he continued reading. His student's, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where... well he couldn't quiet remember.

Kakashi sighed where had he left the brats...

--

"Naruto get off Sasuke! you are making Sasuke have a huge frantic bugle in his trousers!"

"But Sakura-Chan Sasuke likes it!!"

"Hn...Since when have I ever said I liked... now get off me idiot!"

The 'brats' where at the bog where Kakashi had left them after forgetting about them and wandering off... for the sixth time that day alone. If Kakashi had been there he would of stared giggled then ran off to inform people.

Sasuke was nee deep in mud, Naruto had his hand down Sasuke's pants and Sakura was trying to beat Naruto up for touching her Sasuke. Sasuke had a frog down his shorts Naruto was the one shoving another in there to let it have a friend. Sasuke was trying to shove Naruto and Sakura off him while trying to maintain his balance and failing. The frogs hopping over things that he did not want wet slimy feet hopping on ever.

"Sakura, Naruto get off..." Sasuke warned voice low as his lips snarled at them.

Naruto, being Naruto ignored this deciding to grab sum mud as he tried to push Sasuke into the boggy area. Sakura slowly backing away at the blood thirsty eyes of the Uchiha boy as he waddled out to go get help for when Naruto was beaten to near death.

Naruto with the loss of Sakura's weight almost fell into the mud himself but quickly regained control growling as he squawked deciding to now tackle The Uchiha down. His hand curving Sasuke in mud as he straddled The pale boy between his orange jump-suit clad legs.

Sasuked hissed and almost chocked on mud his shirt being filled Sasuke growled flipping Naruto over and throwing mud in the blonds face he slid of the younger body, hand dipping into his own trousers to try and pull out the damn frogs.

Sakura who had failed to find anyone of use was now happily bathing in her house, not a very useful thing to do when now Sasuke was dragging a grinning goof ball out of the bog by his stupid orange leg, making sure to try and hit Naruto's head off as many rocks as possible. If Kakashi wasn't going to sort Naruto then Iruka will, had to really. Sasuke hoped...


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka stared.

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke scowled like a wet cat that had lost his pants.

Iruka looked at his mud tainted floor then at one half naked boy then at Naruto who was petting a toad, frog wet floppy pond dweller? either way he was cuddling it and nuzzling it while it crocked. Iruka had to arch his eyes at that but that wasn't enough to save them.

Sasuke was now pulling his shirt down anything to give him his last shred of dignity, much like Kakashi he didn't like to wear boxers they restrained his butt to much. If he was on a mission he would just say he was going to piss behind a tree and quickly slip on a pair he carried with him hidden with a genjutsu. A slight pout caressed his face along with a baby pink over his puffed cheeks, not at all Sasuke like however the fact that he was half naked covered in mud and Naruto was pointing and laughing at him.

This had came to be just as Iruka had opened the door brown doe eyes cursed that moment he saw Naruto reach up to put the frog, toad, pond dweller. Or Green thingy or was it a dark brown... Iruka mentally flipped off the creatures name as Naruto ripped down Sasuke's pants, Sasuke dashed into the house like a wet cat on drugs while Naruto rolled around laughing.

Iruka had sighed and rolled the laughing orange blob in with nudging it with his foot his floor being ruined by the creature children.

And this is how Iruka was now twitching in anger and with held laughter, he should kill someone. Taking a deep breath rolling his shoulders and closing his eyes so he would not upset Sasuke much, he let the breath go calmly "What in the hell do you two think you are doing."

Naruto being the 'next' Hokage quickly squealed "Sasuke-teme did it!"

Sasuke snarled kicking his leg out to beat the shit out of Naruto "Teme!"

Iruka glared "Shut up! Sasuke, Naruto get the hell in my bath room and clean the hell up before I stab you both in the eye!" Said the shivering dolphin, anger laughter or just plain cold it was hard to tell.

The two gennin quickly jumped into action fleeing into the bathroom. Iruka made his way to his closet pulling out some of his old clothing he had grown out of long ago and kept because he couldn't get rid of blood stained clothing or through it away since that would be a waist. Besides it was helpful to keep since Naruto was around and annoyingly grubby.

Iruka opened the door to the bathroom throwing the articles of clothing in and slamming the door quick with the two arguing. Now to sort out killing people he would start with Kakashi, right after he made tea and yelled at the teens some more.

--

Kakashi the one in impending doom was following a trail of mud, Sakura had finally gotten around telling him they, Sasuke and Naruto, were about to kill each other. He had been following the gloms up until he found they lead to Iruka's house, now he was summing up how much he valued his life.

He could always buy a new one right?

Kakashi tapped on the flopping his two fingers into the wood gently, and now he was sprinting away.

Iruka had grabbed a knife from the kitchen and lunged himself out his door upon seeing Kakashi the knife waving in his hand "I am going to fucking kill you Kakashi-teme!" he snarled chasing the older shinobi with anger around his building.

Kakashi ran around Iruka's building not wanting to lose face in the village , and now there was singing! why why was there Kami awful singing about... oh that's why he was followed he had forgotten about Gai.

Gai struck a 1960's pose in his green clad spandex His hand was going... oh god it was going to his groin! Kakashi turned and ran towards Iruka hopping up to Iruka's roof and into the building Iruka followed ignoring Gai, and Gai followed with youth as the three men went inside the building.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke holing him up "Take the boy!"

Iruka stared before jumping away as Gai crept up behind him his anger, for now forgotten, Both man and boys stared at Gai who was groin thrusting.

Kakashi slowly lowered a screaming kicking Sasuke and stared at the sight as Gai wiggled his tush.

Iruka stared cringed then instantly clung to the closest thing, wich was Kakashi "I beg you kill me, anything but this..." he whimpered near tears.

Sasuke scurried behind Kakashi shielding his eyes from Gai as he grabbed Naruto who was nodding sagely about youth... he was not living with another Gai clone in Konoha.

Kakashi who was being clung and used as a shield and protection item as he stared eye wide eyed in horror before it dulled "Gai, no I have not seen Lee... Why must you pelvic thrust every time he goes missing or on a mission... no why do you think I would ever know where Lee-kun is... wait I don't care."

Gai flashed a grin and a thumb before darting out the door leaving a frustrated Iruka clinging to Kakashi's legs in tears kneeling in mud, "Why..Why must you torture me!?" he cried out to the gods and the devil who's leg he was attempting to crush.

Naruto began to cry latching onto Iruka "Ne, ne don't cry Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-teme and Sasuke-teme are both Bastards!" he cried out cling to Iruka's side.

Kakashi blinked why oh why was he the one being clung and blamed he hadn't done anything.. now why were Naruto and Sasuke in extreamly old clothing... that smelt - oh Iruka had leant them some clothing... taking a deep breath he looked around at the mud covered room then to the sobbing dolphin. Opsies?


	4. Chapter 4

To ichkak: Glad to make you chuckle :P

To Ryu Earth: Meh I a high on sugar and coffee, but I normaly mae no sense so :

To jazzy2may: does Kashi's version of a thumbs up :3

I like reviews since this is my first fanfic on Fanfiction ... now that confuzled me even.

--

Kakashi quietly closed the door to Iruka's room he had tied Sasuke and Naruto together, why you may ask. Well just because he hated them. Iruka, no correction, a traumatized Iruka that had just had a mental break down brought on by seeing Gai pelvic thrust was cradling a cup of warm tea Kakashi had clumsily made. By clumsily I mean he burnt his fingers three times and spilt hot water on the kitchen table. The Hatake sat in-front of the twitching sensei calmly, his hands folded on the table.

Iruka unknowns to Kakashi was chanting in his head it went a bit like this ' I Iruka shall not ram this cup of tea up Kakashi's ass then repeatable beat him to a pulp and sell his organs to Orochimaru's men...' Iruka pulled the cup to his lips shakily before tipping the contents down his gullet.

Kakashi scratched his nose uncomfortable "Are you okay, or do you still with to beat me into the hell I deserve?" he murmured ready to jump under the table if the Dolphin turn out to be a shark.

Iruka huffed "Were is Naruto and Sasuke?" he questioned ignoring Kakashi's. his head turning they had been arguing in the kitchen while Kakashi made the tea then...

"I tied them up and stuffed them in your bed, I also made their hands touch each others butts so I could take photos for later when I get to sell them to Sakura." he chirped arching his eye as he held up the merchandise.

Iruka glared with a smirk "I don't know if I should be glad that you are on our side or curse the fact that you are..." Iruka leaned back in his chair itching his scar, "Have you heard about the recent attacks on cats? Something even tried to eat a Shinobi in his own house... the place was covered in blood" Iruka murmured, luckily he didn't have a cat but his house was a distance away and would leave help breathless.

Kakashi shrugged he didn't like cats, "It was probably Ibiki out for a midnight stroll and decided to scare someone that took it to far" Kakashi droned voice dead with only a hint of interest.

Iruka raised his brow at the silver nin "Why on earth would Ibiki want to kill cats...?" he murmured to himself more than Kakashi.

Kakashi curved his eye grinning under his mask(s) "Not all of those scars are from torture or missions outside of Konoha."

Iruka rolled his eyes with a fond smile perched on his lips, even though Kakashi was a bastard he had his moments were he was tolerable. "Shouldn't you be on a mission or hog tying Gai-sensei?" he chirped grinning at the thought of hog tied Gai, his mind supplying the mental Image of Kakashi reading his smutty book under a tree with Gai bobbing up and down on a rope upside down yelling about how youthful Kakashi was.

Kakashi stared smirking, which was unfortunately hidden "Hai, there has been screams in the forest of death, and not just the usual kind. It was human but it could be an animal from what some people saw... they think it has something to do with the recent attacks. Someone was hanging around the fence to the forest and went missing" he hummed out before getting up picking up Iruka's cup as he went and putting it in the skin, he wasn't going to clean it he had just spent a few minutes cleaning up the mud. Kakashi moved to Iruka's bedroom pulling out a screaming Naruto and hissing Sasuke by a length of rope, Naruto tried to kick at Kakashi's long legs as he strode out the house dragging them to get geared up and head out.

--

Kakashi had picked up Sakura somewhere along the way and allowed Naruto and Sasuke to meet them at the gate now clan in their normal nin gear.

The sun was slowly lowering as they started lazily searching the place for anything strange. Soft coos' from birds softly fluttered through the land, Kakashi noticed the vacancy of Rabbits and other critters other than the odd large lion ad it's kin.

Sasuke lifted his eyes at a branch grunting as studied it a mass of hair or clothing he wasn't quiet sure a pelt of some animal most likely "Kakashi-sensei..." he murmured looking around at the large paw prints, the sun was low speckling the ground in orange as it's rays hit through jaded leaved and tree fingers.

Kakashi slipped the fur from the branch with careful ease, moving it around on as he smoothed it examine it. Kakashi turned lazily studding the sky before the fur, "We should make camp to see if it is the right 'beast'. Be on guard."


	5. Chapter 5

Snaked hissed within the night, howls and roars echoed around them, a fire lit to ward off a few creature and keep them warm. Kakashi was the one keeping watch over the area, and his 'pups', Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke slept by the fire tucked neatly into tanned blankets. Kakashi had his book open his silver eyes looking over the page dimly lit up by the moons white chalk rays soothing the colour of his hair into a vibrant white that blended into the natural seaneray as did his body. His form becoming a shadow of nature forever welcomed there.

Black pelt caught whites eye Kakashi closed his book hopping from the branch next to Sakura nudging her back into the Darkened land of reality, hand flicking for her to wake the other two as he slipped out a kunai. Hatake kept silent electric orb scanned the area with menacing perdition.

Naruto being the retard he was broke the silence "What! Where! I'll kick their ass Believe It!!" he yelled flipping off a.. tree.. Kakashi's eye focused on it's duty while he made a mental note of beating Naruto up for not using any Shinobi skill he knew other than punch kick and bunshin, oh and yelling loudly to annoy once victim to kill themselves.

Kakashi relaxed slightly his eye no longer picking up any sign of the beast "Hm, looks like Naruto scared it off via yelling at the top of his lungs..." he murmured teasing the blond, Naruto was dressed in his PJs frog printed and green with a froggie cap of cause. Sasuke was staring at the blond wondering why on earth he was wearing PJs, not finding a reason he bopped Naruto hard on the head for it that earned him a grown and a teme.

It was now Sakura's turn to be loud "Don't call Sasuke a teme Baka!" she screamed at Naruto slamming her fist into the blond maned head.

"But Sakura-!" Naruto was cut off but the beast.

Razor claws and black body with pearly whites' leapt from the undergrowth aimed For the squabbling kids Sasuke's arms crossed his reaction to slow. Naruto on the ground with brain damage and Sakura.. being Sakura they had no time to get out the way.

Blood bathed the ground and air.

Kunai had met talon, White fang's son stopped the Wolvens' claws and fangs from hurting his 'whelps'. Kakashi slid on his feet trying to get a grip as beast pushed him back, spit flying to his face along with blood. Kakashi cast his eye back Sasuke was aiming to pounce the Wolf, man thing. No not thing an experiment or myth he did not know nor care as Sasuke tried to plumit his Kunai in the beasts back. throat was caught and Uchiha thrown into Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi snarled benieth his mask, his kunai was stopped by fangs as the beast clutched the black metal, "Go now you can't do anything, warn someone this thing doesn't smell like a Normal animal!" he snarled out fending off the demonic hound.

Claws clashed as a snarl left the beast wolves' children attacked one another fangs bearded on both, Man of wolf heritage braced himself muscles flexed as he gripped the cheek fur of animal. Kakashi's claws gripped the hide of the monstrosity pelt fisted within his gloved hand. Sliver covered Kakashi pale large hand mucus making him force his grip to tighten, finding his grip on the earth he shoved the animal back into the undergrowth himself being dragged with.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke, and Sakura dragged Naruto away into the village a scream of agony from Kakashi heard through the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, Sakura and a concussed Sasuke fled into the village Naruto heading for the nearest person he knew, which sadly was Iruka who was currently picking his nose I mean marking papers... even though his finger may look like it was scrounching around the inside of his snout.

The two dragged Sasuke into Iruka's home. Sakura put Sasuke on the sofa tending to him while Naruto yelled what had happened making no sense. Iruka raised his brow before dragging the blond out, knocking on Gai's and Kurenai's door loudly. Why was their a turtle at Gai's door...

"They are out on a mission all the jounin are"

Iruka stared at the scaled head shrugging "Thank you." he murmured heading back with a flailing Naruto. Had always kept his weapons on him in the small pouch at his side. His standard long sleeved vest loose on his form, trousers still wrapped and bound.

Naruto lead the way in dashed steps.

---

Lethal claws racked Kakashi's back fangs clutching his shoulder, a scream echoed through his body not realising he had done so or able to control himself. Kakashi's blood fell from his ripped shoulder, puncher marks staining his lily skin a crimson. Large pads pressed him into the earth as the beast semi fed on his flesh. Kakashi hissed in agony his kunai in a odd position in his hand he brought it up the best he could. the instrument of life being thrust into the beasts rib cage causing it to howl in pain. Kakashi kicked it off catching his breath.

The jounin felt his shoulder numb his body shivering in shock as he groaned in pain. Knowing the fact that if he stayed he would die he crawled to his feet hand clutching his bleeding, and dislocated shoulder dragging himself out of the forest the best he could before making it to the fence passing out.

The night was cold Iruka could smell blood pick up on the wind, Naruto tracing the smell to Kakashi. The mad had semi aroused from his passed out state, wounds flaking with blood as his head pounded. ragged breaths came from the man mask semi ripped only exposing his cheek; Caked on blood holding it over his lips.

Iruka and Naruto moved to Kakashi's side the young boy taking in hiss sensei's broken form as Iruka helped him up, "You need to get to a hospital."

Kakashi glared through his dazed eye lid "No I'm fine... it's not as bad as it looks I just need sleep..." Kakashi murmured softly and slowly, hands gripping at Iruka weakly "If you dare take me I'll be out the window and away from all of you before you can even make it to the desk."

Iruka grunted annoyed as he drew his arm around Kakashi's waist twitching at the pain sound the other man made as he carried him, well dragged. Naruto followed keeping a eye out for the beast as they made their way to Iruka's.

Once there Iruka gave his orders Kakashi's head lolling groggily on his shoulder, "Sakura, Naruto I want you two to get a medic-nin for Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei." he stated keeping his tone even and low. Sakura was hesitant but followed suit as Naruto scurried out.

Iruka glanced over at one Pampered Sasuke rolling his eyes he moved to the bathroom with the retarded sensei. Iruka pulled the toilet seat down, seating Kakashi with care. Iruka's fingers teased the soft material away from Kakashi's skin glancing up at almost every hiss to see if he could continue, almond fingers dipped into his pouch fishing out a kunai a old knife cutting away at the fabric as he moved down Kakashi's side stroking the cold pale skin. "Kakashi-san I have to take off your mask, you can't keep it on you may choke.." the young sensei murmured hands still working to rid Kakashi of the blood stained material.

Kakashi grunted moving his more able hand to pull away the fabric that clung to his pale flesh. his jaw was strong, skin soft and untouched by most sunlight; delicit even. His lips stained red with blood making the thin suckers look cherry red. Kakashi's eye was hooded stinging deep within, hidden pain grinding the core of his soul showing faintly in his eye; the window to his mind.

Iruka wet a cloth to clean up a rather nasty looking rip on Kakashi's chest and side, the blood soaked line going through his nipple and over to his back, it was deep enough to leave a nasty scare the flesh was viable though the natural fat Kakashi carried had saved him any signifacent injury, not to mention the thick muscle the other man carried. Iruka reached to wipe of the dirt around the messy injury his hand soon gripped by the jounin's muddied mitt, "Don't it's fine."

Iruka rolled his eyes "No it isn't are you blind, let go so I can clean it and stop being a child" Iruka scorned the older male earning a whine and a insult. The younger man dabbed away the dried blood and mud that clagged the Hatake's chest, his fingers moving care fully to make sure nothing was left in the wound. Once clean Iruka dabbed disinfectant and bound it in soft cream bandages, going over the older Shinobi's sholder where puncture wounds lay. It would hold until the medic(s) came.

Kakashi's legs were still soaked in gore, the blood soaking through his trousers, stain the wrapping around his thigh; the binding on his shin was lose and shredded litrally holing on by a thread. Iruka scratched his cheek blushing faintly "Kakashi... do you were boxers or anything under your trousers?" he murmured looking at the ceiling.

Kakashi smirked softly spitting out some blood "Not since Gai had that challenge of how many boxers can you burn... I made him burn all of his orange boxers and thongs so he would stop running around in them whenever he stopped by mine, without asking or informing me he was there my I add." The silver nin groaned in remembrance and pain as he slid his hand over his face. Iruka made shifty eyes he had plugged his ears up as soon as he heard Gai. The chuunin began to cut Kakashi's trousers into a pear of shorts, cleaning the thin scratches and applying ointment to the bruises. Once dun Iruka helped Kakashi up taking most the weight and helping him to the bed placing the injured nin down, placing a light blanket over him so it wouldn't pain him much.

Iruka went to step away but was soon gripped once more "Hm, Iruka... can you stay please?" came the soft murmur from Kakashi his head lay side way's looking away from the scared sensei as he lay their skin still cold from the night.

Iruka sighed, grunting as he moved to Kakashi's side a slight distance between them, the younger man's back against the head of the bed and arms crossed over his chest "Hai, hai. Naruto and Sakura should be back soon."

Kakashi turned his head eye pained "Hm, is Sasuke alright or did his stuborness get him killed?"

Iruka would of punched Kakashi but it wouldn't feel right hitting him when he couldn't move "He only has a concussion I think, they are going to leave him at the hospital.. I hope." Iruka stated itching his scare.

The room was silent for a long time nothing to say really.

"Ne, Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"I am going to happily make sure I bleed on every thing when you arn't looking..." he teased groggily. Iruka glared muttering evils about if he did then he would make the beasts rampage on Kakashi's body look like playfulness.

--------------------

ichkak: I am just trying to get a lil plot mainly for the humour and yaoi later ;) and yes I tend to confuse people sorry bout that I am up all night and write these when I think up something funny xD

And see Kakashi didn't get saved by the dolphin he just got chewed on by a wolf demon thingy.

jazzy2may

I am sure Sakura is helping by fussing over sasuke and Naruto elling and demanding ramen from a freakened out Iruka covered in Kashi blood *nods*


	7. Chapter 7

A single sandal flew through the air.

A scream.

A cry.

Iruka and Kakashi were arguing again, yup Kakashi had fell asleep and started to drool on Iruka the younger man had tried to carefully move the older male off the side of his stomach which had caused Kakashi some pain and ended up trying to punch Iruka in a self defence action.

Iruka ducked "Kakashi you ass-hole stop it now damn it!" he yelled in annoyance it wasn't like he had meant to hurt him.

Kakashi growled unable to move to much "You could of just woke me up you didn't have to stab me with your bony fingers!" he ground out clutching his shoulder in annoence trying to itch at it. Iruka grunted "Stop scratching you'll make it worse" he pointed out while silently wondering where Kakashi got the sandal from.

Iruka's front door swung open as a medic glided in, bony fingers reached out like death as their long white coat made them seem as they glided. Naruto followed pushing pass the healer to pounce on his Iruka-sensei, orange clad arms swinging around Iruka's nape after he had jumped into the air clinging like an oranatang "Iruka sensei I brought a medic but Sasuke stayed with Sasuke-teme!" he howled in annoyence slipping down Iruka's back as the medic hovered over Kakashi, who had the covers pulled over his mouth.

Iruka pushed Naruto into the kitchen making him ramen and plopping it down while the healer did his work.

Kakashi groaned in irritation at the chakra the was pressed into his wounds, his skin being tightly pulled together and reformed the ghostly male then quickly bopped Kakashi on the head "Do not ever make me walk through Konoha to heal you again you lazy bastard!" he hissed drifting away and leaving a pouting Kakashi.

Iruka offered the medic some tea before he left, "No thank you, though the Baka in there's chakra needs to be watched if he does to much he may pass out or vomit" the healer murmured before drifting out the door into the night. The dolphin turned to the fish cake that was stuffing his mouth making his chubby cheeks patrude out, "Naruto you can go see Sasuke if you want Kakashi is okay now."

Naruto fleed bounding out into the dark street to leave Iruka with his bakashi sensei.

----

Kakashi grinned now that he could move well enough if not slightly stiffly, now he could beat Iruka up for hurting him, though he supposed he could let Iruka off since the younger man did clean him up. Preferring not to stay in the darkened room alone with nothing to do, no porn. Kakashi grunted shifting from the sheets his hand out stretch to grip the handle of Iruka's chest of draws, pulling out a pear of parjarmer pants pulling off his shredded trousers and pulling on the fresh wear. Kakashi rub his mouth with the back of his hand after pulling his gloves off and laying them on the table. He rubbed away the now brown and flaky blood, getting to his feet slightly hunched as he practically fell to the wall to get a balance. He hadn't realised he had lost so much blood... he felt weak, but maybe he could get some free food off mother hen in there.

Kakashi arched his eye as he slunk into the room leaning against the wall slightly, feet heavy as he came to the kitchen. Soon the freeloading scarecrow spotted his target, "Hm, I'll be out of your hair now Iruka and return what clothing I borrow in the morning... though I am hungry after all I did lose allot of blood..." he murmured simply watching the other man flint around with mean and pans and water.

Iruka glared over his shoulder "That's nice to know but you can't leave you should be resting... but I suppose it can't be helped if you're hungry. I'll share some meat, though it may be poisoned or burnt because you are annoying and an ass" he chirped out grinning with a twitch.

Kakashi arched his eyes "Keeping me prisoner should I call from a window and let down my fair hair?" The older of the two joked.

Iruka snorted taking one of the padded pipes he used for training the genin... he secretly likes beating up kids with things and getting away with calling it 'training'; Iruka bopped Kakashi with not much force on the head casing the other man to grunt.

Kakashi groaned quietly "Hmm Iruka I think you just made me cum with your rod" the crude hoummor seeped from Kakashi as if second nature.

Iruka steamed blushing with all the perverted thoughts that ran into his head. The sensei lay out the cutlery and served the food, tucking into it with the blush and twitching eye still present.

Kakashi ate his meat before heading for the bedroom "Iruka-sensei I'll be very cold if you don't lye besides me. I might even die from shock" Kakashi murmured, supporting himself on the door frame "Then you will fail your ex students.. Sakura will die, Naruto will be stabbed in the head by a rusty kunai and poor sweet innocent Sasuke will finally be able to hang himself to gain power... over the spirit realm..."

Iruka whined "Fine shut up stop making me imagen useless things!" he pouted in defeat. Helping Kakashi to the bed he through back the covers only pulling them back up when they were both comfortable, with a large gap between them.


End file.
